


This Is Not the One You're Looking For

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Week [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, POV Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia doesn't like having her movie night interrupted. But when a girl calls her by accident, she thinks tonight will be the exception.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Week - Day 7: AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not the One You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I know I'm about three weeks late with this!)
> 
> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments

Malia picks up her phone and growls, ‘Stiles, stop calling me. I’m watching it. If you call me one more time to ask what I think about it, I will turn it off and never watch it again.’

Stiles has been hounding her to watch Star Wars since they met. Last week, after three years of nagging, she’d finally caved and now he won’t stop asking her if she’s watched it already. Plus, she hates having her movie night interrupted.

‘Uhm, you’re not Mark,’ a girl’s voice squeaks. ‘And I’m not Stiles.’

‘Obviously not, no.’ Malia pauses her movie so she won’t miss anything. Not that it matters.

‘Do you by any chance know a Mark and have accidentally taken his phone?’ The girl tries to sound hopeful. She’s not succeeding.

‘No.’

‘Oh god. I can’t believe this happened to me,’ the girl groans.

Malia frowns and almost asks the girl what she’s talking about. When she realizes what’s happened, she’s glad she didn’t. Someone already gave the girl a fake number, no need to rub it in.

‘What’s your name?’ Malia asks instead.

‘It’s Kira.’

‘Kira, do you have any idea what Star Wars is about? Because I’m fifteen minutes in and I have no clue.’

‘Yes,’ Kira replies. Malia feels her lips twitching into a smile at her excited tone. ‘Uhm, what’s your name?’

‘Malia.’

‘Which one are you watching, Malia?’

‘ _The Phantom Menace_.’ It’s the first one in the series, but it feels like she’s missed half the story, already.

‘That explains it. You have to start with _A New Hope_.’

‘But that’s the fourth movie,’ Malia frowns in confusion.

‘It’s actually the first one, and the first is actually the fourth. Okay, this sounds more complicated than it is. But the fourth was the first they made. It makes more sense if you watch that first.’

‘Oh.’ That’s just stupid. Who makes the fourth part before the first?

‘So now that you know where to start, I should probably let you get back to it,’ Kira says.

‘Wait!’ Malia doesn’t want to hang up just yet. She likes how excited Kira’s voice has gotten since they’ve started talking about Star Wars. If Kira had asked her to watch the movies, she probably would’ve said yes the first time, instead of after three years. ‘I can’t watch _A New Hope_ , because I don’t have the movies.’

‘Then how-‘

‘I borrowed it from my cousin’s roommate, but they’re both out tonight.’

‘Hey, I loa-‘ Kira trails off in the middle of her sentence. The silence from her end stretches long enough for Malia to think she’s lost the connection.

‘You go to UCLA?’ Kira asks hesitantly.

‘Yes.’

‘You’re Cora’s cousin?’

‘Yes. How do you know her?’

‘She’s my roommate,’ Kira says, her voice getting excited again. ‘I’m ten minutes away from the dorm. I’ll bring the DVD over.’

Before Malia can respond, the call is disconnected. She shrugs and looks around her room. Maybe she should clean up a bit.

Fifteen minutes later there is a knock on her door. When she opens up, Malia finds a cute girl with bright eyes and an excited smile on the other side. Who in their right mind would give her a fake number?

‘Hi, uhm, I’m Kira,’ the girl says. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, looking almost embarrassed.

‘I figured.’

‘Right, here’s the movie.’ Kira holds it out in front of her. ‘Let me know if you want to borrow the others when you’ve finished.’

‘Thanks. You wanna watch it with me?’

‘Yes,’ Kira says, her smile widening. ‘Uhm, if you’re sure.’

With a roll of her eyes, Malia pulls the girl into her room.

Kira turns out to be a great person to watch a movie with. She doesn’t talk unless Malia asks her a question, she doesn’t steal all the popcorn, and her enthusiasm is infectious. By the end of the movie, Malia’s decided she wants to watch all the other parts as well. Not so much for the story, more because she wants to see Kira’s Chewbacca impression again.

Kira is gathering her stuff and Malia decides to go for it, before she loses her nerve.

‘Would you like to watch the others with me?’

‘Really?’ Kira asks. She looks a little stunned, before her expression turns soft. ‘I’d love to.’

‘Tomorrow good?’

‘Tomorrow’s great. I’ll be here at seven? I can bring pizza.’

Malia grins widely at that. She loves pizza.

‘Great. It’s a date,’ Kira smiles. Then she freezes and her eyes widen a fraction. ‘Unless it’s not, you know, a date. It’s okay if it’s not.’

Shaking her head a little, Malia pulls her close and brushes their lips together.

‘It’s a date,’ she confirms.

‘Good.’ Kira shoulders sag and her face glows with happiness as she closes the door behind her.

Malia looks at the closed door, grin still firmly in place. She’s never been so happy to have her movie night interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
